Nightmares Deferred
by Smooneries
Summary: Entering their 6th year, the trio are occupied with school and the heated-battle with Voldemort; just when Harry's got enough to deal with, things go weird on him with his friends. Past bonds are fulfilled and the role of the last marauder comes into play
1. Ron's Dream

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me! (Obviously) All Rowling's.

**Summary: **Ron has this odd dream that seems to be more of a "Harry-dream" than a regular dream. Don't be put off because it mentions Ron, it's not all from his point of view - just the first chapter or so in order to establish the rising incident. The rest is all from Harry and the occasional Draco. I've never come up with a full plot before! So please, please support me by reviewing! I'm craving for 'em!

"Ron? Ron? RON!"

Ron yelped and bolted upright in his seat - only to be flung backwards from the halting of the Hogwart's train. The wind was blasting outside and the rain was pelting off the windows with great gusto. Massaging his head - which had hit off against the window - he looked up to find a concerned but slightly humored Harry and an overly concerned Hermione peering down at him.

"Er..hello Harry, Hermione," Ron greeted, disoriented.

"Are you alright, mate?" asked Harry. "You were, uh…well…."

"You looked like you had a seizure, Ron," finished Hermione, firmly. "Are you alri…oh, we better get off the train first. Can you get up?" Neville who had hopped into their compartment during Ron's fit, attempting to get a hold of Trevor, now stood in the corner staring at Ron as though he was inflicted with the plague.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Ron answered, trying to cover up for himself. The three of them gathered up their belongings, scraps of rubbish and got off the train with Neville walking timidly beside them, who then after awhile, walked off at the sight of his other fellow roommates, Seamus and Dean. Ron could vaguely remember his dream; it wasn't pleasant in the slightest. He had woken up abruptly, irritated and slightly bewildered. But, no, it was barking mad - he didn't feel that way about _him_ and was determined to push it out of his mind.

"Ron!" said Hermione, grabbing his arm. "What _is_ wrong with you! The carriages are over here!" Ron realized that, while deeply attempting to figure out his feelings and disorientation, he had been walking toward the entrance to Hogsmeade. Harry shook his head in wonderment of what was ailing Ron's mind. The three, hunched up against the wind and rain, trudged up to the closest carriage and piled in.

"I'm starving," Ron announced.

"Oh, good. Glad to see you back to normal," smirked Harry. He did, however attempt to press on with the matter.

"What was troubling you?" he added.

"Nothing in particular," Ron responded, too quickly. Harry gave him the eyebrow. "Well…ok, I thought, well, I dreamt that Scabbers - well, or Pettigrew, whatever - was sleeping on…on my pillow again. That's all. Honest," he ended rather lamely and grinning, hoping that Harry wouldn't push further. Harry knew better than to continue interrogating Ron. He, himself, had had moments like that, where he didn't want to share his feelings or his troubles with anyone. Hermione pressed on,

"But, Ron! It looked so serious! I'm sure there's something - "

" - Hermione, drop it. I'm sure he can handle it. I mean, come on, he's starving," Harry cut in before Hermione could start listing off possibilities and remedies for Ron's recent jerking episode. Ron caught Harry's eye and gave a grateful smile.

"OI, WEASEL KING!" yelled Malfoy. Ron, Harry and Hermione spun around to face Malfoy shoving his way through the people between them. "Is it true, what Longbottom said, that you were _spazzing_ over a dream? Was it that ecstatic? Were you dreaming about a bit of gold that you found in the bin? Oh wait, your house is a bin, isn't it? But figures, you probably couldn't find a knut in that dumpster, that's why you spazzed, right? Disappointed because it was too good to be true?" he sneered. Crabbe and Goyle Guffawed thickly on either side of him. Harry and Hermione, by instinct, instantly grabbed a hold on each of Ron's arms, less he should get into trouble before the term had started.

"Shut your gob, Malfoy, or you'll be ferreting your way up the stairs," Harry snapped. Malfoy flushed.

"You watch your attitude, Potter. You might not live long enough to walk around with that fat head of yours," he retorted, leaving them glaring at his back with his cronies trailing behind him.

"Come on, let's get into the Great Hall." Hermione suggested. Really, thought Ron, his dream seemed more of a big deal to everyone else, big enough at least for Malfoy to laugh at. But to him, it didn't seem to be that serious, or that much to laugh at. After all, it was _just_ a dream; but why was he so heated up about Malfoy's comments? Perhaps more so about his reaction to the dream, but he constantly made those snide remarks about his home anyway!

"Yeah, let's go - I wonder if they have some of that ham and chicken pie stuff tonight? I've been craving for it since we got on the train." The trio walked into the Great Hall and sat through the torturous long-wait of the sorting. ("Come on, come on, come on!" Ron whined.) Finally, mouth watering, glorious food magically appeared on all four long tables and the Great Hall buzzed with excited conversations between friends trying to catch up on each others' lives and the clattering of cutlery. When the last of the food was cleaned up and Dumbledore had bid his goodnight to all, Ron, Harry and Hermione, full to bursting, slowly but eventually snailed back to their warm and inviting common room. After saying their goodnights ("Ni..ni…nigh' Hermione," yawned Ron - and Harry) the boys climbed up the staircase, changed into their pajamas and without further warning, collapsed on their beds, content, full and asleep.

(+((( (+((( (+((( 

It was dark. A few natural-rustling sounds could be heard, but the air had a taste of foreboding silence. Ron wandered around the dark forest. "Where am I?" he thought to himself. It was requiring a lot of effort from himself not to panic and just blindly run around in hopes of finding his way out. He wasn't even aware of how he got there in the first place. Then, quite suddenly, a huge grey rat shot out from the undergrowth and bounded its way across the ground. Now that he had looked in that general direction that the rat had disappeared into, he noticed a soft light; by instinct, it seemed to be wand-lit. Heart pounding, he clambered up and crept towards the source, tripping once in awhile - did he have his wand with him? He reached a bush that was almost as tall as he was, peeped through the sparse growth and saw - no, it couldn't possibly be! - Wormtail, his former pet rat, ("gag") a couple of Death Eaters, and unmistakably, You-Know-Who. Ron muffled himself from screaming out loud.

"Well? Wormtail?" You-Know-Who asked, expectantly.

"M..Master, the Potters have made me their secret ke..keeper! If you would like…I could…I could tell you where they are!" Wormtail squeaked excitedly.

"Good work, Wormtail. Now, where are they?" You-Know-Who asked impatiently.

"They…they reside at Godric's hollow - " SNAP. In shock of what he was listening to, Ron had accidentally stepped backwards, crunching several twigs and leaves.

"Who is there!" Demanded You-Know-Who. A red beam shot from the left of You-Know-Who's direction. Ron stumbled and ran.

"Get him!" Screamed You-Know-Who. "Bring him back to me alive!" The Death Eaters were - well - fast. Ron kept running, he rummaged for his wand, but it wasn't anywhere! Panicking, he ran as fast as he could, where to? He didn't know. He turned from his original course and threw himself behind a huge tree, willing himself not to breathe loudly. The Death Eaters looked around, shooting stunning spells here and there. The footsteps were approaching torturously, slowly. Suddenly, a black hooded figure swooped around and - he snorted, waking slightly, rolled over and fell back to sleep, dreaming of soaring high on a broom better than Harry's.

**A/N: **twiddles thumbs So…what think ye?

4


	2. Malfoy's Challenge

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me! (Obviously) All Rowling's.

**Summary: **Ron has this odd dream that seems to be more of a "Harry-dream" than a regular dream. Don't be put off because it mentions Ron, it's not all from his point of view - just the first chapter or so in order to establish the rising incident. The rest is all from Harry and the occasional Draco. I've never come up with a full plot before! So please, please support me by reviewing! I'm craving for 'em!

* * *

The next morning Ron woke up feeling pleasant about something he wasn't quite aware of. Nevertheless, in good spirits, he threw his pillow at Harry, waking him up and forcing the poor boy to listen to him singing improvised tunes for the whole time they were getting ready to go down for breakfast. As they walked into the Great Hall, Hermione waved her hand at them in greeting, "Good Morning Harry! Good Morning Ron!"

"Yeah, really, a good morning for sure," muttered Harry half-spiritedly.

"Oh come on Harry, brighten up!" said Ron, slapping Harry in the back. Just as Ron and Harry had started on their breakfast, the morning post flew in.

"Get down here you lousy git!" said Ron, as he made a grab for Pigwidgeon. "Wow! Look at this Harry! Fred and George sent me a couple of their Skiving Snackboxes!" Harry peered over, forcing a smile onto his face for Ron. He had not expected himself to feel like this. After all, it was just a bit of post. But as Ron was yelling for Pigwidgeon to come down to him, he realized that he hadn't got any post - or ever would from Sirius. Hermione noticed this, "Are you…are you all right, Harry?" she asked gently, putting her hand on his arm. Harry shrunk back and nodded his head.

"Hey Harry! Look at this! Fred and George said that they're doing really well…and that they might look for premises at Hogsmeade, if their store continues with its success!" Ron informed, not noticing the tender moment Harry was going through. Hermione shot him a fierce glare.

"What? I was only telling - " he shut up when he turned to see Harry's face. At that moment, Professor McGonagall swept up to their table, interrupting previous conversations with new timetables. She tapped Harry on the shoulder, shocking him out of his stupor and said, "As far as I am concerned, you're back on the quidditch team, Potter. After last years performance, I daresay we need to _train_ harder." As McGonagall started walking back to the staff table she turned around, "Oh, and before I forget, since Johnson has now left us, I've appointed you as the new team Captain," she peered at him over her glasses, "Do not fail me, Potter, or I may have to reconsider my decision." With that, she walked off. Harry sat there, stunned at the news. He turned to Ron. Ron was gaping at him. "Ha..Harry, mate! Good job! This year, with you back as our seeker _and _team captain, we are so going to win!" Harry, for the first time in months, heartily grinned at hearing Ron's full support and with that, got up to leave for his first class with Ron and Hermione - Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

The NEWT level students huddled outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, discussing amongst themselves when Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived.

"Who d'you reckon it'll be?"

"I sure hope, they're up to it this time - give me another Umbridge and I'm walking over to Potter for DA meetings - they don't have to be secretive anymore, right?"

Harry stared at the Hufflepuff, Ernie McMillan, who had just mentioned the DA meetings, with surprise. Ron interrupted his moment of amusement, "Who _do_ you think it'll be?"

"Well, like Ernie said, I _hope_ it's someone up to it this year. Maybe professor Lupin again?" Hermione thought out loud. Harry was smiling at Hermione's thought. Just when things could have been bad, things just got worse.

"No need to 'hope'," muttered Harry as he titled his head pointedly in the direction of the billowing man walking towards them. Ron gaped, again. Most of the crowd (except for the slytherins) seemed to have gaped with Ron, for they had abruptly stopped their wondering of who the new teacher would be. With a flick of his wand, Snape opened the door, "Move," he ordered. Despite his stern manner, for the first time in Harry's life, he witnessed a Snape who was not maliciously pleased, but honestly and truthfully in _good_ spirits. "Sit. Much like my NEWT potions class, I will expect much from this class as well..." An hour later, the class walked out of Snape's class. "Well, that wasn't too bad, was it? If only he had let me answer a few of those questions - but it was interesting, wasn't it?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron stared at Hermione, torn between disbelief and disgust. "Well, Hermione, you can go enjoy Snape's homework on your own tonight, because Harry and I are going to practice some quidditch this afternoon, - oh, sorry about the short notice, Harry, that's ok with you, right?" Ron asked looking at Harry hopefully. Harry smiled at Ron's eagerness and nodded his consent. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Upon your own head, Ron! And don't come to me for help when you don't have the time left!" she warned. "What class do you guys have next? I have ancient runes! I can't wait!"

"Well, I actually have a free period next, since I didn't make it into divination," said Harry in a mocking put-out tone.

"Hey, Harry! You think Madame Hooch will let us on the field then? Because I don't have a class either!" said Ron excitedly.

"Ok." Said Harry.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two later at lunch then." Said Hermione, walking towards the stairs. Harry and Ron managed to get permission from Madame Hooch. The moment that she had said, "Yes," Harry and Ron threw themselves up the stairs to grab their brooms. Five minutes later they were on the quidditch pitch. Harry breathed in the air and smiled. It had been a long time since he had been allowed to touch his broom, let alone, play. As they prepared to mount their brooms, an unwelcome slytherin and his cronies strutted towards them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty and Weasel-bee." Drawled Malfoy. "What class did you not make it into? Potions, perhaps?"

"Actually, Malfoy, unfortunately, we did." Harry said, gripping the wand in his pocket tightly.

"Actually, Malfoy, unfortunately, we did!" Malfoy mimicked. Crabbe and Goyle broke into grunts of laughter.

"Beat it, Malfoy!" Ron shot at him.

"Or else what?"

"Or else…or else we'll - "

"Hex me? Is that the best you can come up with Weasel-bee?" Ron's ears turned a bright red. Harry held onto Ron who was close to hexing Malfoy. "What's the matter Weasel-King? You're not _siriusly_ going to hex me are you? You could get into a load of trouble you know? I am a pref - " Malfoy ducked in time, for Harry, angry and couldn't take anymore of Malfoy's taunts, had shot him a hex.

"Now, now, Potter, play nice. If you really want to fight that badly, why not duel with me? A real duel?" Malfoy challenged.

"What? You think we'd fall for that again, Malfoy? Let you grass on us when we're out passed curfew? Don't you have anything new?" asked Harry.

"As a matter of fact, I do. We'll make it a _real_ duel this time - not passed curfew, how's that? After all, I am a prefect and I wouldn't like to get anyone in trouble, would I?" smirked Malfoy. Harry laughed, "Oh of course not, Malfoy, you wouldn't try anything harmful if your life depended on it!"

"Then it's settled? I'll meet you at the Main doors at the coming Hogsmeade visit." Said Malfoy in a final tone. Harry smirked.

"Since when did I consent to go?" asked Harry.

"Mr. Potter, will you please duel with me then?" Malfoy asked mockingly. Harry signaled to Ron and they left the quidditch pitch with Malfoy yelling, "You didn't answer me, Mr. Potty!", " What will it be then?"

A/N: Please review! Merci beaucoup!


	3. The beginnings of a long Hogsmeade trip

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me! (Obviously) All Rowling's.

* * *

About a month after the…odd encounter with Malfoy, all memory of the event was driven out by the amount of work set by the NEWT classes.

"Finally!" exclaimed Ron, "A break! A bloody break!"

"Hey, we better get going, they're leaving now," said Harry.

"Well, you two have a good time," said Hermione as she started walking towards none other than the library.

"What, Hermione? Aren't you going to Hogsmeade with us?" Ron asked, slightly put-out.

"Hermione, why are you going to the library? Again?" asked Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes in disbelief, "The NEWTs are coming up! It's a really, really important year and - "

"Hermione!" said Ron, exasperated, "The exams are months away! We've only been in school for a month! What _have_ you got to study! And - it's Halloween!"

Hermione considered Ron's points for a moment, but then replied, "I want to study, besides, I'd feel better if I could enjoy the feast, knowing that I've done all my homework. Anyway, you two have fun…if you can, could you get me some inkbottles? I'm almost through with my supply." Harry nodded his head, "Thanks, well, I'll see you at the feast tonight!" and she walked off to the library.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder why she even comes back to the dormitories to sleep - she might as well set up a camping site in that library of hers." Said Ron, shaking his head at the back of Hermione.

Harry laughed, "Come on, let's get going, we promised to get her some ink." The two boys started descending the stairs, chatting about their latest victory over Ravenclaw in quidditch, when quite suddenly, Harry halted at the bottom of the stairs, causing Ron to look back from several steps ahead for not noticing that he had stopped.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked. Harry inclined his head in the direction of the main doors, "What? All I can see is that little snobby git."

"Remember that time on the quidditch pitch, Ron?" Harry asked, trying to rouse Ron's distant memory.

"No…OH!" exclaimed Ron, comprehension and memory dawning on his freckled face. "You don't think he actually…meant it? Do you?"

"Looks like it, doesn't it," Harry muttered in an undertone. Malfoy had been watching them come down the stairs, a smirk slowly spreading over his pale face.

"Well, Potter, I almost thought you had forgotten," Malfoy drawled.

"Well, since Harry doesn't tend to think about you that often, he did kind of - " Ron started, but was interrupted by Harry who had stepped on his foot. Malfoy smirked.

"Where do you plan on holding this…duel then?" Harry inquired, good spirits plummeting fast and the inkbottles for Hermione, driven out of his mind.

Malfoy waved his arm carelessly, "Oh, just a spot that I found rather, _convenient_, I'd say - a little bit on the outskirts of Hogsmeade." Malfoy led the way with Harry and Ron trailing behind him, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What are you doing?" hissed Ron.

"Malfoy doesn't ask to duel on a regular basis - I want to know what he's up to and what this _convenient_ place of his is." Harry replied quietly. They walked into Hogsmeade following Malfoy, who was strutting around the stores, peering in here and there. He seemed to have forgotten Harry and Ron. Harry knew Malfoy was trying to provoke them. Ron knew he was a prat. After Malfoy had been strolling around, casually for half an hour, and not being able to see Harry and Ron irritated, he, irritated, proceeded to his destination. They walked past Dervish and Banges - where Harry had first met up with his godfather two years ago; he felt a pang somewhere in him, but pushed it aside - and onto a dirt road. They walked past the cave Sirius used to hide in and further into the mountains.

As they reached a large tree that hosted a family of chirping birds, Malfoy stopped and turned around, "Potter, when I said _I_ would make you _pay_ for what you did to my father - I meant it."

* * *

**A/N: r/r! Cheers.**


	4. Giant Problems

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me! (Obviously) All Rowling's.

* * *

Harry didn't know what he was expecting; Sirius's death still fresh in mind, Dumbledore hiding secrets from him, and his blaming himself for Sirius's death had driven Malfoy's - supposedly - empty threat out of his mind. Malfoy sneered at Harry's slightly surprised expression. Harry felt a surge of old anger and hate seep into him. He laughed, "What, Malfoy? Like I said last year, am I suppose to be afraid of you now? I guess Voldemort, your dad and a bunch of his messed-up friends are nothing compared to you?"

"Shut it, Potter!" Malfoy said warningly, a tinge of red ebbing onto his face. All of a sudden, the ground shook. Whatever was shaking the world seemed to be approaching at a decently fast pace. Crabbe and Goyle whimpered, tripping over themselves as they scrambled back to where they had come from. Fear replaced anger on Malfoy's face, "Crabbe! Goyle! Get back here you thick numb skulls!" He stayed a minute too long, for he was contemplating on whether he should run after his friends or hide behind a tree and watch Potter suffer, after all, he had been waiting for this moment all along. When Crabbe and Goyle bolted from them, Harry took mental note that for once in their lives, they seemed to have done the smart thing. When the ground first shook, Harry and Ron moaned a dread - they were pretty sure what was heading their way. It all happened very fast, trees were being uprooted left and right. Harry and Ron dived under one of the top canopies of the fallen trees. Malfoy seemed to have lost his ability to move. Being the first object other than a tree or a bush, the giant's hand slowly extended downward to grab for the slytherin - who had finally regained his feelings and began to run, except that he wasn't fast enough. This giant was at least three or four heads taller than Grawp and quite a bit uglier, nevertheless, he had a screaming and kicking Malfoy clutched securely in his hand. Harry, who had been watching, horrified, felt several tugs on his sleeve.

He turned to find a peaky-looking Ron staring at him, "Harry!" he croaked, "Let's get out of here before he sees us!"

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously.

"He tried to get us killed! He knew what he was doing!" Ron hissed.

"No, I can't leave Malfoy, knowing where he is, to die!"

"You're going to get us killed, Harry! This ain't no Grawpy, this is a fully grown, pure-blooded giant! They're insane! Blood thirsty! Think about the last time _you_ tried acting the hero!" Ron blurted out angrily.

Harry snapped. He shoved passed Ron and placed himself in front of the giant of a giant.

"OI! PUG-FACE!" he yelled. The giant looked around, cluelessly, attempting to find the source of noise. Harry was thinking fast. His eyes darted around and rested on a decent-sized boulder. Remembering what Ron ("That heartless git") did in their first year, he levitated the boulder slowly. He glanced around to see where Ron was, and found to his surprise, that he was no where to be seen. Angry, Harry went back to concentrating on what he was about to do. _Just a bit higher. Almost!_ The giant suddenly swung around - Harry taken aback by shock, instead of dropping the boulder onto the giant's head, jerked his hand back, naturally, falling on his back and accidentally throwing his wand out of his hand, in an attempt to balance himself. It turned out to work quite well. The charm, still active, in response to Harry's actions had swung the boulder away from the giant's face and then quite suddenly flung forwards as Harry threw his wand, resulting in a sickening crunch. The giant swayed dangerously for a few breath-taking moments - still holding Malfoy, loosely - and then came crashing down. When the dust had settled and Harry's nerves at subsided slightly, he got up, picked up his wand and jogged over to the giant's hand. Malfoy lay on his opened hand, quite safe and intact, in Harry's opinion - Malfoy rolled over and threw up over the side of the giant's pinkie -_ perhaps not so intact,_ thought Harry. Harry began looking around at the destruction. _Great_, he thought bitterly. They were cornered against a cave with no means of escape. "Great. Thanks for getting us stuck here," Harry said sarcastically. "What now?" Malfoy was still stunned by his giant experience. "I guess we can climb over the giant," Harry considered out loud.

"NO!" Malfoy seemed to have recovered from his stupor. "What if the great brute wakes up? It's too wide to climb over in time, before it wakes!"

Harry threw his hands up, frustrated, "What do you want to do then? Sit here and rot?" Harry ignoring Malfoy, began to walk towards the giant. Just as Harry reached the massive hand, the giant grunted in pain causing Harry to jump back in fright. "Fine. FINE!" he yelled. He walked away from the giant and sat cross-legged on the ground. _Malfoy_ followed suit. They sat there for what felt like hours, in silence. At first a trickle of water dropped on them, but then it came pouring down. Stomach growling, rage roaring at Ron and Malfoy, Harry ran into the cave with Malfoy following closely behind him. In addition to all that, he was now wet and cold.

After another few minutes of silence, Malfoy spoke up, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Harry snapped.

"You could have left me - like Weasley and those idiots."

"Look who's talking," Harry muttered.

"Potter!" Malfoy pressed, ignoring Harry's last comment.

"Look, as much as you'd like to think that you are, you aren't in my top ten priorities." Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "I hate you. I hate everything about you! The way you strut around, acting like you own the place because you think you have the money to buy people's dignity! I have better things to do - like getting out of here - than to sit around brewing up ways to get back at you!" Harry hesitated, but the flow of deep hatred took over him, "I don't wish anyone dead. Not you, not Snape!" It was the first time he was revealing his pent up emotions - and to Malfoy. "Just her. That…that woman who killed Sirius - and Voldemort…you…YOU THINK I ACTUALLY WANT TO KILL OR BE KILLED OVER A STUPID PROPHECY THAT TRELAWNEY MADE?" Silence followed Harry's rant.

"Thanks…Po…Potter," Draco stammered.

"You're welcome," Harry said, louder and angrier than he intended. More silence followed. When Harry had gathered himself back up, slowly, he asked, "So…why do you hate me?"

"Habit, I guess." Because Harry had revealed his true feelings, Draco felt obligated to do the same. He hesitated, "I was…angry at you for choosing to befriend Weasley over me - that first day on the train." Harry stared. Five years, they had hated each other with every particle in their bodies and the reason was _this_. A misunderstanding. A premature prejudice against slytherins.

"You…you mean it?" Harry asked, doubting.

"Why else would I have introduced myself to you?"

"Then why did you try to kill me, if you don't hate me that much?" Draco hesitated again.

"I hate my father. I hate him because whatever I do, it's never good enough for him. He doesn't' know that I look up to him. He doesn't care! You putting him in prison…it gave me an opportunity to prove myself to him, that I could do something and hating you was just convenient- I know. It was all very stupid." He added. Harry couldn't believe that he was holding a civil conversation with his five-year archenemy. Draco got up quickly, surprising Harry. "Ugh…mice - so filthy." Harry looked over at where Draco was pointing. Sure enough a mouse began sniffing around a huge rock pile and then disappeared.

"Have you heard that mice can find ways out of places like this?" Harry asked. Draco shifted around, disgusted. Harry followed where the mouse was last seen and looked around. "Draco! Look! See if you can see what I see!" Harry said excitedly.

"Potter, did you just call me _Draco_?" Draco teased. Harry rolled his eyes. Draco walked over to where Harry was and peered through the gaps between the rocks. "Is…is that a light?" Harry nodded. A couple of hours later, the newly made friends walked out of the other end of the cave as the sun began setting. "I _never_ have to do that servant stuff - ever!" Draco complained.

"It was only a few rocks, Draco," said Harry. "We better get back to Hogwarts, we should have been back there - " he looked at his watch, " - two hours ago. The feast must be have already."

As they arrived back at the castle, clothes torn and filthy, faces mucky and tired, they agreed that they would still acknowledge each other by their last names, lest they rouse rumours and trouble from both houses. The boys walked up the front steps and began separating to their dormitories to get cleaned up, bidding each other a goodbye, benignly, when they ran into none other than Severus Snape.

* * *

Please, please review! 


	5. You two together?

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me! (Obviously) All Rowling's.

**A/N: Sorry, short chapter this time...if any one cares, that is. heh. In a foul mood. It gets discouraging when the only review you get is from your friend from school...pitiful, eh? Whatever. Sorry. I'll feel happier later...hopefully. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Snape had a habit of showing up at times like these (Harry faintly recalled his second year when he and Ron had flown to the castle by Mr. Weasley's car.) "Potter! What are you doing out here - looking like that?" Snape barked, eyeing Harry's torn and muddy clothes suspiciously. "And Mr. Malfoy, I'm surprised." He acknowledged. "Mr. Malfoy, go get cleaned up and then return to the feast. Potter, you come with me." Draco shrugged his shoulders apologetically and obediently walked back to the slytherin dormitories. Harry sighed and followed Snape to his office. "I'll have you now, Potter, after so many years of mischief." As he turned around behind his desk and sat he began his interrogation, "Where were you? Why weren't you at the feast? What were you doing? And with Mr. Malfoy? Answer me!"

"Well, had you let me talk I would have answered you. Sir." Harry spat back.

"Do not use that tone when speaking to me! I shall inform the headmaster about this, Potter." Harry kept silent. He still felt strange towards Dumbledore from last year. "Stay here. And don't touch anything. Keep that abnormally big head of yours out of my pensieve." He added and stalked off to the Great Hall. Harry sat down and sighed deeply. It wasn't fair. Why did Malfoy get off without trouble? Favoritism, obviously. It wasn't long before Snape came back with Dumbledore and McGonagall following closely behind. Dumbledore observed Harry over his half-moon spectacles.

"Professor Snape has informed myself and Professor Dumbledore that you returned late from Hogsmeade with Mr. Malfoy in the terrible state that you are in now! Explain yourself, Potter!" McGonagall demanded.

"I was going to Hogsmeade and Malfoy challenged me to a duel. I didn't want to at first, but he sort of insisted so I went with it. We walked outside of Hogsmeade and - " Harry felt a fleeting moment of bitterness, "- dueled. We lost track of time. I'm sorry." He finished. If Dumbledore wanted to keep things from him, Harry felt justified to do the same; he didn't care if the old man had good intents. He didn't want to and wouldn't care anymore.

"Malfoy asked you to duel and you dueled! You know the rules Potter. You will have detention for a week and fifty points from Gryffindor. I will not have any students from my house being so undisciplined! Rest assured - " McGonnagall added, shooting Snape a glance, " - It is only fair that Malfoy receives the same punishment."

"I believe that decision is up to me, is it not? After all, I am the head of Mr. Malfoy's house." Snape sneered.

"Ah, Severus, I believe Minerva is right. It is only fair, considering Mr. Malfoy did indeed initiate it." Dumbledore said, speaking up for the first time since he had arrived.

"As you like, Headmaster," said Snape indifferently.

"Harry, you may go. I believe that they are now starting dessert." Dumbledore added.

Harry got up and left as fast as he could. He didn't go to the Great Hall. He ran up the stairs to the gryffindor tower, cleaned up and climbed into bed. He did not want to talk to Ron. About half an hour later the whole school began to move and return to their nights rest. When the other four boys returned to their rooms, they found Harry _asleep_. Ron looked at Harry for a moment before getting into his own bed. When Harry was sure that they were all asleep he slipped out of bed, grabbed his invisibility cloak and crept downstairs to the kitchens. _Drat._ He had forgotten to take the marauder's map with him. just as he rounded the last corner before approaching the kitchens he almost ran headlong into someone. Harry stopped himself in time and held his breath. It was Draco. _How did he know about the kitchens? I guess it's not an uncommon place for people to know about._ Harry doubled back, took off his invisibility cloak and walked towards Draco, startling the boy.

"Potter! You scared me out my skin!" Draco hissed at Harry. Harry grinned.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day?" Harry asked. At that, Draco tickled the green pear, twisted the doorknob and climbed through the portrait hole with Harry following behind him.

...Read and Review...please...


End file.
